The invention relates to water heaters, and more particularly to water heaters having foam insulation injected between the tank and the outer jacket. Still more particularly, the invention relates to arrangements for preventing such foam from reaching the electrical components between the tank and the outer jacket.
It is known to provide a fiberglass dam surrounding the electrical components and extending between the tank and the outer jacket in order to protect the electrical components from the foam. The fiberglass is compressed between the inner surface of the outer jacket and the outer surface of the tank. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,488.